Again
by Ifit'sNotBaroque
Summary: Just some Hiccstrid fluff of the first time Astrid braided Hiccup's hair. Set shortly before the second film. Established Hiccstrid.


**This is set within a month of the beginning of HTTYD2. Seeing the movie is probably the only way this makes sense, but it has no spoilers for anyone who has happened to have not seen it yet. Just mindless fluff.**

 **Disclaimer: The HTTYD movies are owned by Dreamworks, not me, I'm just obsessed with them.**

They were sitting still and silent. Hiccup had flown off in the middle of a conversation with his dad (again) and was not pleased with Astrid taking his dad's side in said argument (again). So when Astrid followed him and started yelling once they landed, he decided he was done being passive and yelled right back at her. Astrid was, to say the least, utterly astonished and more hurt than she expected she would be if this occasion ever came. This was not the first time she feared he would finally retaliate, but it was the first time he actually did it. After their argument ended (not to be misinterpreted as resolved in any way), they sat down and said nothing, which scared Astrid, not that she would ever admit it. Hiccup was anything but quiet. After a while, Astrid could not bear the silence, "Hiccup" and she hated how strained and…weak her voice sounded. His only response was a grunt. "Hiccup," she tried again, this time with a steady voice.

"What, Astrid?" he asked, she could tell he was exasperated. She did not dare look him in the eye, which wasn't difficult as she was sitting behind him. If he wanted to make eye contact, it was all up to him.

"I…" she trailed off.

They fell back into silence. After a few minutes of this, Astrid reached for Hiccups hair, just behind his ear, and started to braid it. "Astrid, what are you doing?"

She took a deep breath before responding, "I'm reminding you that even when we argue I still love you."

He smiled, but it was quickly replaced by a yelp of pain, "Ow, Astrid! Seriously, what are you doing to my hair?"

She smiled, securing the braid by tying a bit of his hair around itself, and pat his shoulder, "As I said, giving you a reminder."

Hiccup reached his hand back and felt the braid, "Astrid…" he whined, finally turning to make eye contact.

She grabbed her own hair and held it up, "We match now, see?"

"This is not tough and manly, Astrid, it's so…dainty…" Astrid's only reply was laughing. "What now?" Hiccup asked.

"Since when was your goal in life to be 'tough and manly'?" she asked, doing a horrible impression of him at the end of the question.

He chuckled, "When I got you to say yes to being my girlfriend. I have to keep up with your toughness, y'know."

"Good luck with that one, Hiccup," she chuckled, "Are we okay?"

"Yeah, Astrid, we're okay. I'm sorry I took that all out on you. I'm just—"

Astrid interrupted, "Stressed, tired, overwhelmed?"

"Yeah," he replied, all those feelings apparent in his voice.

"Hey," she said, her voice softening, "life is difficult, but you don't have to go through this alone. I know you're in a tough place right now and you feel a lot of pressure from your dad…and me…" she slowly admitted, "but we're proud of you and you never have to go through any of this by yourself."

"I just…I know he's going to try to hand the tribe over to me soon…and I'm not ready for that."

"You will be, though. And if you're not, you'll have your dad and..." she paused, "you'll always have me, Hiccup."

"You're ready to be chief?" he asked with a smirk.

"I'm ready to help you with whatever crazy thing comes up in your life next and if that's being chief, then…kind of, yeah, I'm ready for it."

Hiccup reached towards Astrid and in a swift movement, pulled her to his side, then promptly kissed her forehead, "I love you too, Astrid."

"Are you ready to go back and finish that conversation with your dad?"

"No," he replied.

"Hiccup…"

"I want to stay here with you, at least for a little while longer."

"I can live with that," Astrid replied, pulling him in for a deep kiss.

 **I…don't actually know how happy I am with this, but it's my first attempt at writing Hiccstrid. Hopefully my next attempt will be better. Please review! ~Lyddie**

 **PS. For most readers since you've probably seen HTTYD2: I just had to pull on the heartstrings with the Stoick thing, please forgive me.**


End file.
